sapphirearmyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mukworts
Write the first paragraph of your page here. What are Mukworts Mukwort History Settling in Arorret '''Muckworts '''are Marshland Golflvians from the planets Terroria and Arorret. They were banished, for not being warlike enought, to Arorret, by the Golflavian King, Brusalayama or Brusa. They settled in the treacherous Arorret marshlands. They took up the name Mukwort, meaning Smart Toad in Golflavian. Over time, the intellegent Golflavians created space ship with portals inside. It was painted with vibrant colors, and the edge was rimmed with vivid red-orange running jaggedly like bloody ink on a page. This ship was named Shujemasaa, the Golflavian word for THE CLASHER. Nestava II, his brother Gekarl, Nestava's 2 daughters and 1 son, and Gekarl's wife, Jumisi went exploring the universe and later settled on the harsh lands of Terroria, as Mukworts find pleasure in horrifying areas. Meanwhile, as the Mukworts inhabitated more and more of the Arorret Marshes, a new breed of Mukworts developed - Larm Mukworts (Vicious Smart Toad in the Golflavian tongue). These Larm Mukworts resided at the bottom of the southern marsh lakes where the deadliest of creatures were bred. They became quite vicious, much like their Golflavian ancestors - but worse. They also became quite dim-witted, though they still called themselves Mukworts. Even the Mukworts of the northern marshland feared these creatures, and preferred calling them Larmworts. This bitter relationship between the Northern Mukworts and the Southern Larmworts would result in a war, years later. Battle of the Worts, The Toad War The Larmworts were suffering from starvation issues. They were so desperate that 2 servants of the king, Druval Larm, had a secret plot that they did not tell the king. The servants brought him dinner. The king said,"It's cold. Do you expect me to eat dinner cold!" The king was the only man who got dinner. The others got tiny pieces of cold fish. One servant replied,"Oh dear. I must warm it up. I shall do so in front of you." He called for some logs from the other servant, named Krushaie. They made a fire and roasted the food upon a stick, thrust into the flames. Dry wood was scarce among the marshes, and only Druval and his men were allowed access to lumber. "Hey....where is Krushaie," King Druval wondered aloud. His words were too late. Krushaie, who had been hiding behind the king, shoved Druval Larm into the blaze. As King Larm was a bit on the plump side, he would last for a while. They chopped the burnt king and added it to the king's food storage area. The Larmworts did not know, however, that Larm had had a son that morning. In fact, they hadn't known that Druval had a wife. Years later, as Druval II claimed the throne, Krushaie was summoned to the palace (Krushaie killed the other servant so that he could have a larger portion of the food). Druval II had heard of the 2 servants' crime and punished Krushaie by ordering him to journey north and kill 200 Mukworts, and bring them back for food. If he were to return with nothing, then Krushaie and his family would be killed and eaten. Krushaie was forced to accept, and he went on the quest. He never returned. His wife was troubled by this and she, and her son, voyaged to find him. They did meet, after 4 years and they found that he had only killed 58 Mukworts and he had eaten 5. Then, in a museum, they discovered a spaceship called The Clasher II. They sneaked into it and changed the name to say The Vicious Demon. They launched The Vicious Demon in search of another land and ended up on Terroria. Here they found marshland that had much woodland and grassland surrounding the north and was abundant with animals to hunt. It was like paradise. They explored the disgusting marshlands and stumbled upon the Kingdom of Nestava. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.